1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jet boat that obtains propulsion power by ejecting water by a jet propulsion unit mounted on a boat body is known in general. Such a jet propulsion unit is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0104793, for example.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0104793 discloses a tender (jet boat) including a hull, a deck, a cockpit provided on the deck, a bulwark arranged along the circumference of the deck so as to extend upward, and a stern deck provided on a stern and that is driven by an impeller-driven pump jet. In the tender according to U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0104793, the bulwark is arranged between the deck and the stern deck, and a seat is fixed to the upper surface of the deck. In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0104793, the upper surface of the bulwark is arranged above the upper surface of the deck and the seating surface of the seat.
In the tender according to U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013/0104793, the upper surface of the bulwark between the deck and the stern deck is arranged above the seating surface of the seat, and hence a distance from the upper surface of the deck to the upper surface of the bulwark in a height direction is disadvantageously larger than a distance from the upper surface of the deck to the seating surface of the seat in the height direction. Thus, due to the distance from the upper surface of the deck to the upper surface of the bulwark in the height direction, which is larger than the distance from the upper surface of the deck to the seating surface of the seat in the height direction, a user is required to climb over the bulwark by raising his/her foot in the height direction when moving from the deck to the stern deck, and hence it is difficult for the user to easily move from the deck to the stern deck.